creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
MARIO
(Notka: To jest prawdziwa historia, podsumowuje ona to co przechodziło mi przez głowę podczas gry, i nie miałem pojęcia że tak mnie opierdolą podczas grania w to, i mogę uczciwie powiedzieć że jest to najbardziej przerażający hack w jaki w życiu grałem. Jeżeli byliście na IRC to prawdopodobnie słyszeliście, jak również o tym mówiłem, lecz tak czy inaczej, jest późny wieczór, i nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, i muszę iść spać, więc to wszystko na co mam czas…) Opowieść Wszystko zaczęło się tej jednej, konkretnej nocy. Nudziło mi się, oczywiście kontemplowałem na temat co mógłbym zrobić dla zabicia czasu, czatując z ludźmi na #smwc. Fajnie się bawiliśmy, trochę się razem pośmialiśmy. Z nudów, postanowiłem przejrzeć sekcję „Hacki oczekujące na moderację.” Zdawało się że troszkę ich tam było, 33 jeżeli dobrze pamiętam. Pierwsze kilka które przejrzałem według daty były naprawdę beznadziejne, i miały beznadziejne screeny. Naturalnie, pokazałem te hacki centrali #smwc. Pośmialiśmy się trochę z ich beznadziejnej jakości, lecz wtedy natrafiłem na hack nazwany „MARIO.” Tak po prostu, nie więcej, nie mniej. Opis wydawał się dziwny, jakby jakiś japoński hacker popełnił beznadziejną porażkę, usiłując przetłumaczyć japoński tekst na angielski. Pokazałem to Kieranowi, a ten wybuchł na to śmiechem. Opis brzmiał następująco: Jak Grać ty rola Super Mario hydraulik, udowodnij że ty być przepiękny Purinsesutozutoru przeciw Bowser porwało zły król. To twoje zadanie ona ocalić! Ten hack zawierać sześć poziomy bardzo długo. Uznałem że po prostu ktoś chciał udawać japończyka, i wydał badziewny hack z paroma obróbkami, czy też tak mi się najpierw zdawało… right Ciekawość wzięła nade mną górę. Postanowiłem pobrać hack, nie wiedząc na co się pisałem, gdyż jedynym dołączonym screen’em był główny ekran z napisem „MARIO” z głównego menu „Super Mario World’s”. Myślałem że to trochę dziwne że nie było tam żadnych dat ani czegokolwiek., jako że hackerzy zwykle umieszczają swoje pseudonimy oraz daty, by określić ile trwała praca nad ich projektem. Więc, kiedy otwarłem hack, powitały mnie 2 dokumenty. Jeden nazwany 3007014, prosty dokument w notatniku 27 KB, oraz dokument IPS, zwyczajnie nazwany „MARIO”. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, bardzo chciałem zobaczyć co miał do powiedzenia autor hacka, lecz kiedy otwarłem dokument w notatniku, nie było tam nic oprócz nierozróżnialnych liter, symboli i znaków, jak wtedy kiedy chcesz otworzyć ROM w notatniku. Wydawało się że autor po prostu w całości skopiował swój ROM do formy .txt, chociaż mogłem się mylić. Po przyjrzeniu się bliżej, zauważyłem na górze dokumentu wmieszane w jakiś bełkot coś, co jako jedyne przypominało angielski. oto fragment tego co znalazłem: ÿØÿà JFIF H H ÿþ 1find me find me find me find me find me find meÿÛ C Mówiąc szczerze, nie wiem co o tym sądzić. Myślałem że to było zamierzona marnacja mojego czasu, poprzez zmuszanie mnie do odnajdywania tekstu w jakimś bałaganie, z którego, założę się o to, że nikt go nigdy nie frame|On.rozkmini. Postanowiłem że, jako że moje zainteresowanie ciągle rosło, zacząłem błądzić po moim przerażająco zdezorganizowanym folderze, w poszukiwaniu czystej kopii ROM’u, której pobieranie zajęło mi wtedy w cholerę czasu opóźniając rozwój wydarzeń tamtejszej nocy, oraz patcher IPS. Oczywiście, mój wybór do tego padł na Lunar IPS. Więc, wtedy zacząłem przenosić ROM oraz patcher IPS do folderu z hackiem. Zpatchowałem ROM, nie wiedząc czego oczekiwać, po czym w pośpiechu przeciągnąłem go do ZSNES’a i odtworzyłem to, co uważałem za beznadziejną formę obrazu ROM. Podczas bootowania zauważyłem że autor poświęcił nawet trochę czasu na zmianę nagłówka jego hack’u. Zamiast zwyczajnego „super marioworld”, które się wtedy zazwyczaj widzi w ZSNES’ie, widniały znów tylko litery „MARIO”. W tym momencie odzyskałem trochę nadziei, gdyż zazwyczaj ludzie którzy robią dziadowskie przeróbki do ROM’u, generalnie wiedza za mało by zmienić nagłówek. Pomyślałem że jednak nie marnowałem czasu, a mój nastrój momentalnie się polepszył, w oczekiwaniu by ujrzeć jakie modyfikacje autor wprowadził do swojego małego hacka. Więc ekran się załadował, dokładnie tak jak można by oczekiwać po Super Mario Works, z tym ze teraz było to zwyczajnie „MARIO,” jak już wcześniej wspomniałem. Coś jeszcze przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Normalne jasne kolory w jasnej palecie Maria wydawały się, jakby to ująć… nudne. To co niegdyś wyglądało na fioletową-czerwień, było teraz szare, z domieszką czerwieni, i jestem przekonany że było w tym więcej szarości niż błękitu… uznałem że to było dziwne, bo po co ktoś miałby umieszczać w tej grze taką nudną paletę kolorów… Bez względu na intencje autora, poczułem że coś było… nie na miejscu. Nie w sensie że paleta była szara, tylko że hack był pusty, jakby cos się wydarzyło. Po wciśnięciu startu i wybraniu nowego zapisu, jak z reszta w większości przeróbek Maria, było coś na kształt małego ekraniku który streszczał w paru zdaniach fabułę gry, dość mały, by zmieścić się w małym czarnym boxie. Zacząłem czytać, i w większości, wiadomość była ta sama, lecz dokonana była jedna, znacząca zmiana. Najwyraźniej głównym antagonista nie był Bowser… Był nim… Mario?! Wiadomość brzmiała następująco: Witaj! To jest kraina dinozaurów. W tej dziwnej krainie odkrywamy że Księżniczka Toadstool znów zaginęła. Wygląda na to że Mario znowu działa! Co za…? „To nie jest oryginalna wiadomość z Super Mario Word” pomyślałem sobie. Normalnie nic bym w tym stylu nie wymyślił. W końcu na przestrzeni moich dwóch lat w SMWCentral, grałem w niezliczone hacki, i widziałem mnóstwo przerobionych wiadomości, ale to naprawdę odstawało od reszty. W tym momencie, zdecydowanie wiedziałem że w tym hacku było coś dziwnego. Po usłyszeniu muzyki z intra, wcisnąłem start na moim kontrolerze, by wreszcie dostać się do Overworld, i rozpocząć moją podróż po nieznanym hacku.right Po wejściu do Overworld’u, wszystko wydało się być na miejscu. Te same stare ścieżki na poziomach, ta sama muzyka, lecz poziomy były nazwane inaczej. Zamiast „DOM YOSHIEGO” jak to zwykle było, teraz był zwykły napis „YOSHIEGO.” Słowo „DOM” zniknęło bez śladu. Uznałem że to dziwne, i zacząłem tracić nadzieję, ponieważ wydawało się, że nic nie różniło się od oryginału. Miałem nadzieję zobaczyć coś nowego. Cóż, na moje nieszczęście, zobaczyłem, o czym przekonacie się w dalszych fragmentach. Z ciekawości postanowiłem wejść na poziom. Po wejściu, okazało się że cały dom który był tam zazwyczaj, zniknął. Bez dymu, ognia, żadnych małych ptasząt, bez domku na drzewie. Został tyko klocek z wiadomością. Postanowiłem ją otworzyć. Po otwarciu, wiadomość której oczekiwałem, okazała się być kodem binarnym. Najwyraźniej pisze tu „notatnik”.thumb W tej chwili byłem już na IRC, opowiadając wszystkim jak dziwny wydawał mi się ten hack, co samo w sobie przyniosło kilka sarkastycznych odpowiedzi, ale cóż, tego się spodziewałem. Tak czy inaczej, po tym wydarzeniu, moje zainteresowanie hackiem wzrosło gwałtownie, razem z moją paranoją. O rany. Ale czekała mnie niespodzianka. Więc postanowiłem udać się w lewo. Po dotarciu na miejsce, niegdyś znane mi jako „YOSHI’S ISLAND 1”, poziom był oznaczony jako „Nidy nie wracaj”. Teraz zacząłem się obawiać że wszystko będzie wyglądać jak pułapka, zrzucająca mnie z poziomu, gdyż tak zazwyczaj hackerzy nazywają swoje poziomy z troll pułapkami, aby upewnić się że gracz tam nie zawędruje. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie do końca tak było, chociaż, wolałbym żeby tak było. Po wejściu na poziom 105, zostałem powitany przez ogłuszająco głośny dźwięk klaksonu, który wydaje pojazd Boksera nim księżniczka z niego wypadnie. Słuchawki miałem nastawione na Full, więc ten dźwięk o mało nie przyprawił mnie o zawał, co nie musiałoby nastąpić gdybym wcześniej się tak nie zdenerwował. Uznałem że teraz najlepiej będzie przyciszyć dźwięk, aby nie mieć już więcej nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek tego typu. rightWchodzę na pierwszy poziom. Poza muzyka, wszystko wydaje się być takie samo, poza tym że małe koopa na granicach urwiska, już tam nie chodziły. Nie było też Banzai Bill’a. Smocze żetony nadal tam były, jednak z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, nie mogłem ich zbierać, podobnie jak i innych żetonów. Autor się o tym upewnił. Zauważyłem też zużyty, brązowy klocek w miejscu w którym niegdyś pojawiał się Banzai Bill. Mogę tylko założyć że był to mały powrót do poziomu, po tym jak przeszedłem go, jak to się słyszy w tych wszystkich gównianych legendach o grach z Mario. Teraz zastanawiałem się czemu tak było, przypominając sobie wiadomość ze wstępu. Czy Mario wcześniej coś zrobił Dinosaur Landowi? Czy to było z punktu widzenia Bowsera? Natychmiast odrzuciłem tę drugą opcję, bo wydawała mi się głupia. Zostałem z pomysłem że Mario, w pewnym momencie historii autora coś zrobił. Ale co? Co zrobił Mario? Moje myśli szalały. Aczkolwiek, szybko się pozbierałem i wznowiłem grę, odkrywając że wszystkie klocki zostały już uderzone, żetony zebrane (oprócz smoczych monet, których nadal nie dało się podnieść), nie było żadnych przeciwników, i nie dało się schodzić do rur. „W jakie ja gram pierdoły?” zapytałem siebie. Teraz już czułem dyskomfort. Postanowiłem iść dalej. Ostatecznie natrafiłem na pudło z wiadomością, którego obecność wydała mi się zaskakująca. Jak na idiotę przystało, podszedłem, i uderzyłem w pudło. Za uderzenie go zostałem wynagrodzony znajomym czarnym oknem. Oczywiście, wiadomość była edytowana. Mogłem się tego domyślić po tym że w ogóle był w tym miejscu. Brzmiała następująco: '-DOBRA RADA- nienawidzę cię'.frame|-DOBRA RADA-right Teraz uznałem że sprawy przybrały obrót do którego pierwotnie zmierzał chory autor, i że miałem rację w sprawie tego że Mario coś zdziałał. W tej chwili po prostu śpieszyłem się z ukończeniem poziomu, więc po prostu pędziłem przed siebie, aż natrafiłem na kolejną wiadomość z „DOBRĄ RADĄ” u góry, i niczym poza tym. Olałem ją i popędziłem prosto w prawo w nadziei na ucieczkę z tego piekła które niegdyś było poziomem 105’ym. Po dotarciu na koniec zobaczyłem ognisty kwiatek na górnym klocku, gdzie niegdyś była 4-klockowa intersekcja. Jednak był zbyt wysoko bym mógł się do niego normalnie dostać, więc go olałem, jak na ślepego, ciekawskiego debila przystało. Ostatecznie ukończyłem poziom, a domyślna ścieżka do żółtego przełącznika została odblokowana. Postanowiłem udać się ścieżką która zwykle prowadzi do żółtego pałacu, i odkryłem że przy wstąpieniu do głównego Overworld’u, odkryłem że wszystkie elementy lądu, oprócz lewitującego duszka, i wyspy Yoshiego, przepadły. Przy samym pałacu w zasadzie nic się nie zmieniło, nie licząc wiadomości przy przełączniku. Zamiast –SWITCH PALACE- było teraz -MARIO WORLD-. Nuda. W każdym razie, kiedy pomyślałem że skończyłem już z tą abominacją znaną jako hack, odkryłem że wyspa Yoshiego 2, również została edytowana. „Oh! Cudownie!”, pomyślałem sobie. Po dotarciu na Wyspę Yoshiego 2, dowiedziałem się że nazwa została zmieniona na DOM YOSHIEGO, pierwotną nazwę poziomu 104. Postanowiłem wejść, i zauważyłem że paleta barw została zmieniona, razem z tłem poziomu. Paleta była podobna do tej w Wyspa Yoshiego 3. Wiecie, zielona, opalona, z tym że tło miało teraz zthumbgniło-brązową barwę, a na planszy nie było już flory. Odkrywałem poziom i natrafiłem na szlak Koop’ów, których zazwyczaj knock-out’owano pojedynczą muszlą, w celu zdobycia dodatkowych żyć za darmochę. Olalem je, chciałem zobaczyć czy coś jeszcze zmieniono w poziomie. Ostatecznie dotarłem do klocka „?” z którego uwalnia się Yoshiego. Po uwolnieniu go dostałem wiadomość: Hurra! Dziękuję ci za ocalenie mnie. Nazywam się Yoshi. Byłem w drodze by ocalić moich przyjaciół, kiedy Mario uwięził mnie w tym jajku. frame|Mario mnie uwięził. Zacząłem się zastanawiać co to był za chory, zakręcony hack. Przyszedł mi do głowy scenariusz w którym Mario napada na krainę dinozaurów, powodując nieodwracalne zniszczenia. Autor naprawdę wciągnął mnie w tą grę, a ja oczywiście połknąłem przynętę, i wracałem po więcej… Gdzieś niedaleko klocka „?”, znalazłem wiadomość, w miejscu, w którym pamiętam, że zawsze tam była. Jeżeli ta gra czegoś mnie nauczyła, to żeby nie oczekiwać w żaden sposób normalnych wiadomości. Przez chwilę wątpiłem czy warto, ale i tak to zrobiłem. Chciałem dowiedzieć się więcej. Wiadomość którą otrzymałem była następująca: Aleright ' ' Czy mogę zrobić cokolwiek aby zmienić twoje zdanie? „Co do chuja?!”, pomyślałem. Co to miało znaczyć? Zmienić moje zdanie? Na jaki temat miałbym zmienić zdanie? Czy tu chodziło o Maria, o to co zrobił, i ludzi którzy chcieli go przekonać aby przestał? Czy Yoshi rozmawiał ze mną przez klocki z wiadomościami? Czy chodziło tu o mnie? O to że gram w hacka? Czy hack chciał się ze mną porozumieć? tak czy inaczej. Niezależnie od tego czy chodziło o Mario, czy o kwestionowanie moich decyzji, podjętych dotychczas, postanowiłem iść naprzód, pomimo oczywistych znaków że powinienem już dawno przestać. W miarę jak dotarłem dalej, stwierdziłem że miałem rację. Cała flora przepadła, i nic nie zostało, oprócz kilku wrogów, takich jak krety, nie było nawet rur. Natrafiłem na kolejną wiadomość. Tak jak za każdym poprzednim razem, postanowiłem ją przeczytać. Kolejna tajemnicza wiadomość…thumb '-DOBRA RADA-' To samolubny sposób na zakończenie tego. „Samolubny sposób na zakończenie tego”? Co do cholery? Czy ja byłem samolubny, bo grałem dalej, pomimo ostrzeżeń? Czy Mario popełnił coś samolubnego, co dało zysk tylko jemu? Czy Yoshi nadal próbował do mnie przemówić? Co do cholery chcieli mi przez to powiedzieć? Teraz byłem już na tyle przerażony, że miałem lekkie drgawki. Połączenie przewidywania, ze strachem. Poza tym, była chłodna noc. Idę dalej. Strefa z kretami wyglądał atak samo, z tym że klocek obok winorośli, zniknął, podobnie jak smoczy żeton, oraz szczęśliwe chmurki do których dostęp dawała winorośl. przyprawiło mnie to o ponure uczucie. Powiedzmy że czułem się nie tyle wystraszony, co zdołowany… To uczucie którego nie da się dokładnie wyjaśnić. Teraz, był to po prostu olbrzymi kawał murawy, prowadzący od początku poziomu, do jego końca. Szybko szedłem naprzód. Chciałem stamtąd spierdalać, jako że chyba dosyć czasu spędziłem na rozglądaniu się. Więc ja i Yoshi (nadal go jeszcze miałem przy sobie) otwarliśmy sobie kolejną ścieżkę do overworld’u. Tam też były zmiany. Niegdyś „Wyspa Yoshiego 3”, nazywała się teraz „Wyspą Yoshiego 7”. Wspomnienia z Super Bobino World, zmąciły mi umysł. Olbrzymie skoki między poziomami wydawał się wręcz śmieszne, ale akurat nie byłem w nastroju do śmiechu, z oczywistych przyczyn objaśnionych wcześniej. Włączyłem poziom. Po wejściu, ukazało mi się całkowicie czarne tło, oraz podłoga w szarym kolorze. Miejsce wyglądało na zamarznięte… pozbawione życia. Na tym poziomie nie było absolutnie nic, oprócz mety.right Zwyczajnie. Czysty kawał drogi, bez niczego. Szybko się znudziłem i dokończyłem poziom. Wydawał się on najbardziej pustym, i niepokojącym poziomem w grze, lecz wkrótce doczytacie że było gorzej. Po pokonaniu poziomu, otwarła się dla mnie nowa ścieżka. Wyspa Yoshiego 4 nazywała się teraz „natychmiast odejdź”. Zastanawiałem się czy teraz nie zaprzestać gry, lecz byłem zbyt ciekaw. #smwc to byłem już tylko ja, opisujący swoje przeżycie w grze, żeby inni mogli doświadczyć tego samego. Kanał był nietypowo nieaktywny. Chyba nikogo nie obchodziłem. Poczułem się sam. Zagłębiłem się w poziom. W większości, wszystko było normalne, z tym że na poziomie nie było wody, tak że nie mogłem spaść do dziury nie poświęcając Yoshiego. Nie było tez żadnych wrogów. Kiedykolwiek wkraczałem do nowej strefy która wydawała mi się zbyt daleko, okazywało się że mogę zwyczajnie przechodzić w powietrzu, usuwając konieczność poświęcania przyjaciela. Oczywistym wydawałoby się że hack nie chce abym go tracił. Byłem w stanie dostać się do rury, która zazwyczaj prowadzi do wyjścia. Wchodzę, i okazuje się że poziom jest dokładnie taki sam, wszystko na swoim miejscu, bez edycji. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało. Klocek świadomościowy raz jeszcze zepsuł nastrój pokoju, i ulgi, w który wkroczyłem wychodząc z rury. Zaczynałem się zastanawiać czy naprawdę chciałem wiedzieć jak to się kończy, czy odpuścić sobie teraz, póki moje przeczucie radzi. Wiadomości z pudełka nie dało się zrozumieć, nie wyciągnąłem z niej żadnego sensu. Dostaniesz jeżeli przetniesz na końcu. Jeżeli możesz się zebrać.frame|Nie rozumiem...right ' ' Przez chwilę próbowałem rozgryźć o co chodziło w wiadomości, ale odpuściłem sobie, i postanowiłem zwyczajnie ukończyć poziom. Ścieżka do zamku świata 1 była teraz otwarta. Nazwę zmieniono z „Zamek Iggy’ego 1”, na „#! ZAWRÓĆ”. Raczej nie byłem tu mile widziany. Postanowiłem całkowicie zignorować dziwną nazwę, jako że chciałem już mieć z tym na zawsze spokój. To, co wyglądało na zwykły zamek, wręcz przyprawiało o ciarki, również dla tego że musiałem zejść z Yoshiego. Po raz pierwszy poczułem że naprawdę go opuszczam, i żałowałem że nie mogłem go wziąć ze sobą. Wnętrze zamku wyglądało dziwnie. Nad sufitem unosiła się jakby niebieskawo, zielonkawo, szara lawa, a meta poziomu wyglądała jak dwie kolumny. Poza tym, obok każdej kolumny, w miarę jak szedłem dalej, pojawiało się coraz więcej wiadomości. Kiedy którąś otwierałem, otrzymywałem albo puste okno z podpisem Yoshiego na dole, albo następującą wiadomość… Nie sądzisz że sprawiłeś już dosyć kłopotów? 'thumb Kolejna tajemnicza wiadomość, choć w obecnej sytuacji, nie byłem już zaskoczony, ani trochę. Myśli w mojej głowie zaczęły krążyć. Co dokładnie zrobił Mario, czemu tu był, i czemu wszyscy wydawali się go tak nienawidzić. Oczywiście, nadal miałem doła. W tej chwili nie wiedziałem już czego się spodziewać. udałem się wzdłuż długiego korytarza, sprawdzając naokoło wiadomości z tymi samymi, dwoma przekazami. Normalnie jakby kazali mi przestać grać, czy coś. Oczywiście, szedłem dalej. Ostatecznie dotarłem na koniec korytarza. right Były tam drzwi, po wejściu do których nie ujrzałem nic oprócz małej części ziemi, do tego, poziom sam się przewijał, więc uznałem że to musiał być koniec, że autor chciał abym skoczył do dziury i popełnił samobójstwo, czy coś, kończąc w ten sposób swoją podróż. Myliłem się. Auto-scroll zepchnął mnie z krawędzi, a ja niestety nadal chodziłem. Cały poziom był spacerem przez niewidzialny most do innego, małego kawałka ziemi, dosyć dużego aby zmieściły się na nim drzwi do bossa. Auto-scroll zatrzymał się, a ja przygotowałem się na najgorsze. Przełknąłem ślinę w moich ustach, i wziąłem głęboki wdech. Wchodzę. Nic oprócz zwykłego bossa, Iggy’ego; poczułem się przez to oszukany, ale jednocześnie czułem ulgę że to już koniec. Pokonałem Iggy’ego dwoma skokami, bez wysiłku. Wcześniej chyba nigdy go tak szybko nie załatwiłem. Po tym jak wpadł do lawy, wyskoczyła typowa wiadomość z wynikiem. Skończyło się na przeniesieniu mnie do sceny z uratowanym jajkiem, z tym że zamiast typowej wiadomości, ukazało mi się coś przerażającego, i zupełnie innego. jak opis ze sceny zbrodni. Brzmiało to następująco: frame|Gałek ocznych nie dało się znaleźć... '''Ofiara #1. Gałek ocznych nie dało się znaleźć. Ofiarę znaleziono martwą na jej dywanie. Przyczyna śmierci, nieznana. Całe zwłoki pokryte były śladami dłoni z niezidentyfikowanymi odciskami palców. ' „Co do kurwy nędzy jest nie tak z tym gościem?”, pomyślałem czytając niepokojącą wiadomość. Znaczy się, to był hack, ale kim do cholery była ofiara? Czemu miała wyłupione oczy, i co mogło zostawić niezidentyfikowane odciski dłoni? Czy Mario za to odpowiadał? Czy to próbował mi przekazać autor? Co więcej, czy tą ofiarą była Księżniczka? Parę razy sprawdziłem czy właściwie przeczytałem wiadomość, wtedy poszedłem dalej, ale byłem ciekaw co działo się dalej, jako że mapa kompletnie zniknęła, i nigdzie nie było po niej śladu. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nadal pokazywała ścieżkę z Pól Pączkowych 1 (Donut Plains). Raz jeszcze pomyślałem że to koniec, lecz wtedy włączyłem poziom, i tak jak poprzednio, okazało się że się myliłem. Po wejściu ujrzałem dwie rightwiadomości. Brzmiały one następująco: '''Nie ma stąd ucieczki Odleć Wydało mi się to dziwne że obie wiadomości się wykluczały. jedna mówiła mi że nie ma ucieczki z tego przeklętego piekła, druga mówiła że mogę być wolny jeśli odlecę. Czy to miało znaczyć że mogę wznieść się do nieba, albo zostać w piekle, na zawsze? Czy do kontynuowania potrzebowałem peleryny (w grze peleryna pozwala Mario thumblewitować)? A co wydarzy się po tym? Czy cała gra taka będzie? Zacząłem płodzić coraz więcej myśli w mojej głowie, próbując domyślić się znaczenia wiadomości, ale to spełzło na niczym. Udałem się w prawo. Skoczyłem, lecz najwyraźniej byłem uwięziony w tej strefie. Była tam niewidzialna ściana, i uznałem że trafiłem w ślepy zaułek. Po wylądowaniu ponowiłem moją próbę, by zobaczyć czy można iść dalej. Nagle usłyszałem odgłos rury, a Mario robił animację rurową. Z tym że nie było tam żadnej rury, więc to było dziwne. Zostałem wtedy przeniesiony na poziom z czarnym tłem, kamiennymi klockami zamiast ziemi, oraz małymi drzwiami. Natychmiastowo dano mi Super Grzybka, abym nie mógł tam wejść. Zacząłem zwiedzać poziom, w poszukiwaniu innych opcji. Okazało się że pokój był tylko olbrzymim krawężnikiem z kamiennych kloców oraz drzwi, zbyt małych by przez nie przejść, ze względu na grzyba którego dostałem. To było oczywiste że autor nie chciał abym przez nie przechodził, inaczej w ogóle nie dostałbym wsparcia. Po zwiedzaniu, odkryłem ślepy zaułek. Jako że nie było już czego szukać, znów udałem się w prawo. Zadziałało. Przeszedłem thumbprzez kamienną ścianę. Zadziałała jak rura, i zrobiła rurową animację, która wyglądała jakbym wstępował do ciemności. Zostałem wtedy przeniesiony do małego pokoiku, który przypominał dziurę, oraz ścianę. Nie było innych opcji. Wskoczyłem do dziury. Okazało się ze dno dziury jest stałe. {parę razy próbowałem naciskać dół, aż natrafiłem na rurę. Mario powoli przeniósł się przez rurę, w dół ekranu. Czekałem, oczekując kolejnego poziomu, lecz nic dalej nie było. Tylko ciemny ekran. Nie mogłem kontynuować. Nie mogłem włączyć pauzy, ani wyłączyć poziomu, ani się ruszać. Nie było już nic, absolutnie nic. To była reprezentacja śmierci, w grze video: zacięcie systemu. Mario umarł…frame|Pusta przestrzeń. Po ukończeniu tej gry chyba wreszcie zrozumiałem o co chodziło. Myślę że Mario chciał zadośćuczynić za swoje uczynki, ostatecznie został zesłany do piekła które wyglądało jak Wyspa Yoshiego, gdzie utracił szansę na śmierć, na zawsze… Nareszcie miałem spokój z grą, i czułem ulgę. Koszmar się skończył, aktywność na IRC powoli wracała, więc szybko podzieliłem się moimi przeżyciami z resztą #smwc, i spisałem o tym raport. Chyba mogę wam rzucić wyzwanie. Doświadczcie tego na własną rękę. Pamiętajcie, to tylko hack, i nic wam nie zrobi… a może? Pokłosie Był to pierwszy taki hack który pojawił się na SMW Central, i oczywiście okrył się sławą, nawet założyciel, i główny administrator strony Kieran (obecnie Kieran Menor), który wtedy natychmiast obeznał się z plikiem .txt jako z JPG, który Adam wziął za .smc (obraz ROM) przekonwertowany w .txt, ze względu na jego docelowe. Usiłowano manualnie przekonwertować go z powrotem w JPG, lecz skutki były ledwo widoczne. Jedyną widoczną częścią była sama góra. Następnie Kieran kontynuował przeglądanie Gogli, z wymiarami równymi jego wynikom, i frame|Plik notatnika przekowertowany do formatu JPG. Zawarta linijka z "find me".drugi natychmiast obrazek wydał mu się pokrewny. jego post możecie zobaczyć tutaj: http://www.smwcentral.net/?p=viewthread&pid=659602 – strona po angielsku. Jego pierwotne próby to teraz tylko zepsuty obraz. Aczkolwiek nowatorskość tego hacka na SMWC szybko przeminęła, i hack został usunięty z bazy głównej, po tym jak zatwierdzono że był pierwszym w swoim rodzaju: Hackiem creepypastowym. Kolejny post, autorstwa użytkownika „Wizard The Wizzisential”, który napisał tego samego dnia, 2 godziny później. Uporządkował on zepsuty obrazek i otrzymał, jak dotąd, najbardziej szokujący obraz. Opisał go jako ludzką twarz bez nosa. Miała do oddychania dwa otwory na twarzy i pionowe powieki jak u węża. Oczy jednak wykrzywione były w gniewnym wyrazie. Brwi opadały na dół. „To był najbardziej zły uśmiech jaki w życiu widziałem. Usta wykrzywione były niemal aż do oczu. Usta pełne były bardzo ostrych zębów, a czaszka pozbawiona była włosów.” Obrazek został zapisany automatycznie w rozdzielczości 666x666 pikseli, i zapisany na pulpicie. Zauważył że od jakiegoś już czasu obgryzał swoje paznokcie, i jego lewa ręka była cała zakrwawiona. Post zakończył się bardzo bełkotanym tekstem, co może oznaczać że autor nagle zemdlał. Oryginalny post można przeczytać tutaj: http://www.smwcentral.net/?p=viewthread&t=42510&page=3 –strona po angielsku. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Legendy miejskie